Elements not in the original game (CC071)
These are the elements from Candycrush071's Candy Crush that are not present in the original game. Elements Other differences *Nothing other than regular candies, extra-time candies, and ingredients can spawn if there isn't a dispenser for that (e.g. candy bombs will never spawn in a level without candy bomb dispensers). *Toffee tornadoes act the same way as their first nerf on the original game (in which they can be removed permanently, but move after every move and leave a crack for 1 move), not as their current nerf (in which they move after 2 moves and don't leave a crack). *Candy frog mixed with special candies count as part of the order. Also, they are activated on Sugar Crush if there are any on the board. *If you match a jelly fish, coconut wheel, clear a cake bomb, etc. when there is a 1-move candy bomb on the board, they will activate before the "Level Failed" screen appears, so if they destroy the candy bomb that has now 0 moves, you will not lose. Otherwise, Level 273 would be impossible. Finishing the level's objective (except in Moves and Timed levels) when there is a 1-move candy bomb on the board will also not make you lose. However, conveyor belts will still not move, even if after that the bomb would be cleared. *Chocolate will never spread over a special candy, unless it's the only option available. In the original game, chocolate tends to avoid special candies if there are other squares nearby to spread over, but there is still a chance that it might spread over a special candy even if there are other options available. *Differently than in the original game, jelly fishes can appear in any level type and will usually target blockers when there is no jelly on the board (except on Sugar Crush in jelly levels, when it will target any square). *Differently than in the original game, there is a jelly fish + coconut wheel combination, in which the coconut wheel will transform three candies in a row or column in striped candies and activate them, and the jelly fish will be transformed into three striped jelly fishes and be activated. This combo is a mix of the way coconut wheel normally acts, with the jelly fish + striped candy combo. The first level in which they appear in the same level is Level 742, however that combo is already possible before that when using boosters, or if jelly fishes and/or coconut wheels are outcomes of a mystery candy. *Extra-time candies will not spawn at all in any timed level before Level 212, but after that they might spawn when cascades are made. *Mystery candies might have some outcomes different than in the original game. These are the possible outcomes: **'Common:' ***Striped candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade. ***Wrapped candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade. ***Color bomb with'1' or without'2' marmalade. ***Jelly fish with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 208 in jelly levels, and after level 551 in non-jelly levels). ***Coconut wheels with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 207 in ingredients levels, and after level 266 in non-ingredients levels). ***Lucky candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 206, and only in candy order levels or mixed levels with candy order objective). ***Extra-time candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 212, and only in timed levels or mixed levels with time instead of moves). ***Regular or multilayered icing'1' (6-layer icing only after Level 1106). ***Regular candy in licorice lock'1'. ***Licorice swirl'2'. ***Juice bottle with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only if there is juice, juice dispensers, juice bottles, or juice squeezers in the level). **'Occasional:' ***5-move candy bomb'2' (if the level itself has no candy bombs). ***Candy bomb with the same number of moves as the candy bombs of the level'2' (if the level itself already has candy bombs). ***Brown chocolate'1'. ***Regular candy in bubblegum'1' (only after Level 656). ***UFO with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 776). ***Coloring candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 821). ***Regular wafer'1' (only after Level 956). ***Regular candy in double licorice lock'1' (only after Level 1211). ***1, 2, and 3-Layer cupcakes'1' (only after Level 1241). ***Jam jar'2' (only after Level 1286, and only in jam levels or mixed levels with jam objective). **'Rare:' ***Chameleon candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 311). ***Toffee tornado'1' (only after Level 416). ***White chocolate'1', with 1 or 2 layers (only after Level 536). ***Popcorn'1' (only after Level 746). ***Free switch candy with'1' or without'2' marmalade (only after Level 851). ***4 and 5-Layer cupcakes'1' (only after Level 1241). **'1': Cannot spawn if the mystery candy is opened on a conveyor belt or safety square. **'2': Can spawn even if the mystery candy is opened on a conveyor belt or safety square. **Even though regular wafer is one of the possible outcomes of a mystery candy, the wafer lock is not and will never come out from a mystery candy. **If a cupcake with more layers than any of the cupcakes in the level itself comes out from a mystery candy, all the cupcakes will be able to regenerate up to that number of layers. (e.g. in a level with only 1 and 2-layer cupcakes, normally all the cupcakes would regenerate to up to 2 layers, but if a 4-layer cupcake comes out from a mystery candy, all the cupcakes will now be able to regenerate to up to 4 layers, making the level harder). *There are no lives or tickets in this game. You can play for as long as you want and you don't need to ask for tickets to proceed to the next episode.